Star Wars: Life Before the Clone Wars- Episode 3
by Bubba10211
Summary: In this episode you meet Austins best friend Jack Mason..


Episode 3: Jack Mason

Jedi Temple- Coruscant

As Austin is walking toward the training room he feels a familiar presence, but he can't quite tell who it is. When he enters the training room he knows exactly who it is…. His best friend Jack Mason. "I thought you were on Ord Mantell with your master?" Austin asks. "Just got back." Jack says. "How was it?" "It wasn't the best mission in the galaxy but i got some training from it. Want to see what i learned?" Jack asks as he ignites his lightsaber. He has a grin on his face. "Why not i got some free time." Austin says as he lights up his lightsaber. "This is going to be fun, because i'm going to win this time haha." Jack says while in a fighting stance. "We shall see." Austin says grinning. At that instant Jack charges at Austin. With lightning speed Austin deflects Jacks attack and does a backflip to avoid jacks lightsaber swing toward his waist. When Austin lands he is hit with a strong force push forcing him to fly back and hit the wall. Jack runs at Austin in a sprint, leaps up and attempts to stab Austin in the chest, But Austin moves to the right at the last second making Jack stab the wall in front of him. Austin swings to hit jacks left side but jack deflects it striking back with swing straight for Austin's head, but Austin blocks his attack. "You are better than you were last time." Austin says smiling. "Oh you have no idea haha." Jacks says kicking Austin in the face. "Ooofff" says austin. Jack is about to do his finishing move on Austin when out of no where Austin musters up the force to force push Jack across the room. Jack hits the opposite wall hard forcing him to drop his lightsaber. When jack reaches for his lightsaber Austin says "I don't think so haha" Jack looks in front of him and Austin is pointing his lightsaber right at jacks head. "Looks like i won again" Austins says smiling. "It seems so haha Good job." Jack says shaking Austins hand. 'Bravo padawan's bravo" A voice says from across the room. They both turn to see who it is. Its Shaak Ti and Jacks master Jaina Cortez. "You two are becoming excellent duelist" Jaina Cortez says. "Thank you master Cortez" Austin says bowing. "Now you two must come to the council chambers you two have been assigned a mission." Shaak Ti says. "What is the mission?" Jack asks. "We don't know, but come on and lets find out." Jaina Cortez says. "Yes master" Jack says following his master to the council chamber. Austin and Shaak Ti follow.*They enter the council chamber* "You summoned us masters?" Jaina Cortez says. "Yes, We have a mission for your padawans to go on." Mace Windu says. "What is the mission Master Windu?" Asks Jack. "We want you two to go to the planet Florum." Mace says. "Why is that, there are only pirates out there." Austin says. "That's precisely why we are sending you out there" Yoda says. "The pirates have been raiding republic trade routes and capturing many republic citizens. We want you two to go to Florum and get those citizens back before anything bad happens to them" Mace Windu says. "We will gladly take this mission Master Windu" Jack says. "Do you want us to bring back the goods that were stolen?" Austin asks. "No, we have no more needs for the goods, All we want are the citizens back safely." Master windu says. "Yes master Windu." Austin says bowing. "Now go and may the force be with you." Yoda says bowing his head.

*Jedi Temple hanger*

"Remember be careful Austin don't be careless." Shaak Ti says. "Dont worry master i wont, I have Jack by my side." Austin says looking over at Jack smiling. "Same goes for you jack be careful." Jaina Cortez says. "I will master don't worry." Jack says. "Good now you two should be on your way." Jaina Cortez says. "May the force be with you both." Shaak Ti says. "May the force be with you too." They both say as they board the starship. Jack sits in the pilot seat and Austin right next to him in the passenger seat. "Are you ready?" Austin asks. "I've been ready." Jack says grinning as he starts to lift the ship off the ground. "I hope so haha." Austin says chuckling.

*The ship reaches into the space over coruscant* "Setting coordinence for florum. Here we go." Jack says pushing the hyperdrive switch. *The ship blasts off the florum*

The End

(Part 1 of 4)


End file.
